


【高银】jump史上一次男主失格事件

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *第一人称*重生*清水. 甜
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高银
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【高银】jump史上一次男主失格事件

我想我作为银魂的男主角应该称得上是男主角失格了，虽然银魂是一部无下限吐槽漫画，神乐作为女主也呕吐抠鼻屎失格无数次了。但是我这次，不一样，银魂怎么说也是一个热血大男主漫画，而身为男主角的我，在平平无奇的一天平平无奇地去打小钢珠的的时候，被本作第一反派高杉晋助一刀砍死了。对！男主角被毫无防备的砍死了！

还没有突入最终决斗篇呢！我还没有反应过来呢！

失去意识的最后一个念头，是我悲伤地想，把在日常篇废柴的我一把拉入热血战斗模式太违规了吧，我真的是史上最倒霉的男主角了。

不知道过了多久，我醒来了，醒来的时候我在旁边的溪边一照，我发现我回到了小时候，我重生了？对，总不能让这个漫画因为男主角突然暴毙完结吧？啊空知猩猩想的原来是模仿当下大热的重生套路啊！也算是帮我这个倒霉的男主角一把了，我揉了揉头，再来一次的话，我绝对不要和高杉进行什么宿命的决战了，被反派打死的男主角是没有前途的。打两个小流氓最多在一个长篇打一个夜王凤仙他不香吗？关于努力学习变强战胜高杉吗？开玩笑，我实在是懒得努力上个十几年了，与之相比，选择从头开始就不要招惹上高杉不是一了百了了吗？然后我的生活就是普普通通的吃饭睡觉做委托，和两个小屁孩一起吃一起玩，在歌舞伎町交上一大堆朋友开心的浪费时间，我就是这么一个没有志向的人啊，这个漫画本来也是一个日常吐槽向漫画。

我是这么想的， 高杉没有这么想，他还是屁颠屁颠跑过来问我要不要决斗，决斗个大头鬼，我看见那张年轻了十多岁的脸就气不打一处来，因为他我才重新来过我的人生的。我都有点想把他打个半死来报仇，我非常奇怪从小高杉为什么执着于找我决斗，然后我们两个决斗着决斗着莫名其妙成了互相比较进步的青梅竹马，然后恋爱，最后因为我主动离开而分道扬镳，他就继续不死不休地纠缠着我。可是我也太累了啊，既然上天安排我重生了，我就想从头掐断这个苗头算了。

”但是我拒绝。”

我听见我自己这么说。

“那你就是个怂包，是个胆小鬼。”

高杉有点不开心，鼓着包子脸挑衅。小鬼头一般都是受不了这样被挑衅的，但是我不一样，我的内在可是个大叔了，早就习惯牺牲不值钱的面子来为自己解决麻烦了。我毫无波动甚至有点想笑，这个小孩骂人的话都是这么的幼稚。

“是的，我就是个胆小鬼，高杉我输了，你最牛逼，放过我吧。”

一般人这个时候也该放弃了，但是他不一样，他是高杉晋助，他鼓起脸气呼呼地拔出竹刀朝我砍过来，想逼我出手，又来了又来了，重生前他杀我的时候就是这么想的吧？啊朋友再见，我虚虚地回了几招以后装成被打倒在地的样子，为了演的逼真甚至在地上打了几个滚。高杉有点错愕的看着我，被我惊的一愣一愣的，旁边有几个小鬼头过来说，哇，大师兄被高杉晋助打败了，坂田银时不行嘛。好了， 高杉晋助这个孩子的虚荣心应该是被满足了吧，阿银也不用担心什么宿命的决斗什么忽如其来死亡的事情，啊高杉再见，去找桂或者是其他的可怜的同学决斗吧，桂就蛮好的，就麻烦你帮我值这个日了，我想这个漫画以后会以你为主角多画几个长篇的，你也一定会飙升成为人气角色的！加油！

躺在床上，含着味道单一的金平糖，习惯熬夜，喝酒和甜食的我有些不习惯小时候这种清苦简单的生活，但是想想高杉这个安全隐患就这么解决了，按道理来说他会对我失去兴趣，我心里就有一种舒心感，不少麻烦也因此解决了，我们两个会像永不相交的平行线一样有各自的故事和生活，而不是你死我活，我闭上了眼睛。高杉是我唯一有过的的恋爱对象，当然也是真心相爱过的，和初恋选择一开始就不曾发生交集，有点可悲吗？但是我啊，是会选择在人生的考试里门门60而去体验一个学生可以体验的一切生活的人，而高杉是那种会把重要的功课都修到90分以上，没有娱乐甚至没有朋友的孤独的优等生，我不想评价他人的人生态度，我也只会专注于过自己的日子。但是自从孤独的高杉把我引为他的唯一的同生共死的知己的时候，然后又不得不承认他错了又不愿意分手的时候，这对于他和我的人生就都非常可悲了。我不肯为了他去和他义无反顾的投身于没有获胜希望的战争，从战场上溜走了，我只是个普通的人，想过普通的日子，对于高杉那种追求极致的强大和同生共死的爱情没有兴趣。

我看见门被打开了，高杉那个小祖宗又来找我了，妈的，我觉得我是逃不开他了。

“你为什么躲着我！”高杉气鼓鼓的

“问题来了，我为什么要和你比试？”我翻了个身背对着他，我觉得这对话有点傻逼，有点不太想搭理他，也就高杉喜欢成天和人决斗了，还以为人人都是他那样的？

高杉低下了头，叹了口气“你是我第一个，这么看得起的朋友。也是第一个配当我对手的人。”

小鬼头一字一句里稚气又坚定。

“朋友就是天天打架的吗？怪不得你没什么朋友啊，还是说你只是想拜托阿银我和你一起玩罢了？不过你要玩这么刺激的游戏，阿银不太喜欢这种玩法，你总得求求我吧？比如草莓芭菲怎么样？你要是拿着草莓芭菲来想要我和你玩打架的游戏勉强也不是不行。”虽然说我确实是馋草莓芭菲了，来这里的日子嘴里淡的出鸟，不过我也知道在这个时代是没有草莓芭菲的，随心所欲的大少爷总需要遇见一点解决不了的困难来明白世界的残酷以及学会放手。

高杉哼了一声，算是答应了这笔交易，我为了逗他，就说：

“你不会连草莓芭菲是什么都不知道吧？”

“当然不会，我这就给你找来。等我找来，你也要记得和我决斗！”高杉甚至伸出了小指头，和我拉起了勾，然后迈着小短腿跑了，我也就随他去了。天真的小鬼总是不清楚社会和大人的险恶的。

一开始高杉是背着我屁颠屁颠去问松阳老师草莓芭菲是什么，松阳老师也只是笑着摇了摇头说不知道，那个小鬼头好像有点灰心丧气，毕竟在小鬼的认知里老师是最博学多才的存在，高杉可能是觉得自己不会知道草莓芭菲是什么了吧，然后这几天除了上课的时候看见他以外，其他时候都是只看见他一溜烟地跑没影了，大约持续了一个星期。我倒是舒舒服服地过了安逸一个星期，我觉得高杉是找不到草莓芭菲没有脸来见我在躲着我吧？耶！银时大胜利！和我斗？小鬼你还早了十多年。他会知道阿银作为一个无业游民但是过日子绰绰有余不是没有原因的。

我去问了问桂，看桂是不是倒霉地替我值日了，桂也摇了摇头，高杉并没有找他决斗，他也不知道高杉最近在干什么，但是桂拉着我，说是隐约感觉高杉有点不好的样子，最近不知道在干什么而且有点走火入魔，问我知道些什么吗？

阿银不知道，阿银什么也不知道，可能是思春期到了去偷窥洗澡的大姐姐了吧，桂。

“可是，思春期对高杉来说也太早了吧。”

可是高杉那家伙不是一向看起来有点早熟吗？

啊，倒也是，要是性感的人妻的话高杉提前成熟被迷住也不是没可能。

是啊是啊我们别去妨碍高杉了。

没带脑子的桂被我忽悠的一愣一愣的，他歪着头还是在思索着什么。但是我有点紧张，高杉啊高杉你是在干什么呢，总不会是在寻找草莓芭菲的路上找到了通向大人的阶梯或者是石鬼面具开启你的奇妙冒险了吧？

我就去找高杉了，找了大半天，在野地里找到了高杉，那家伙果然看起来很不好，灰头土脸的哭丧着脸，手上指甲也裂开了，还是在挖着泥，我说高杉你在干什么啊。我从嘴硬的小鬼那里套了半天话，我才知道，高杉打听出芭菲是冰的东西，就想办法从贵族那里弄了一点冰，可惜冰化的太快，他把草莓拿过来还没有搞成草莓酱淋在冰上，冰就化了，又听说贵族是把冰放在地窖里，就想着一直挖也许能挖出来。

然后高杉好像快要哭出来了，也许等他找到冰，草莓酱就要臭了。

妈的，哪个混蛋一知半解的就来糊弄高杉啊，在别的小鬼头装模作样也就算了，问题是那可是高杉啊！是撞破南墙不回头，灵魂继续咣咣咣撞墙的人啊。

算了，阿银好像是在骂自己，明明哄他哄的最厉害的是我了。

我伸出手，把高杉的手举到脸前，吹着指甲上的裂缝和血痕，希望能让他好受一点，虽然我知道是没什么用的，只希望能缓解一下我的罪恶感。眼泪汪汪的高杉盯着我，我看着那张稚嫩的脸，悔意上了心头。阿银当初在战场上流落街头的时候都没有搞成这样，他一个大少爷怎么做的出来的呢？笨蛋高杉笨蛋高杉，我叹了口气，我真是输给他了。给小鬼留下童年阴影是要遭天谴的。

“算了你别找了，阿银认输了。”我苦笑着，我永远拧不过高杉。

高杉从安定的样子重新变得警惕起来，他咬着牙抽回了手，把手背在身后抬起头倔强的瞪着我“不要又来那一套，我不需要你可怜我，我能做到。”

嫩的很的小鬼心却比天高啊，但是我知道这样的小鬼不需要经历社会的险恶去成长了，高杉是不会因为困难而改变的，他瞎了一只眼睛，重伤到半死不活，但是那副执着的表情从小时候起到长大都没有变过。

“不，草莓芭菲是找不到的啊。”

高杉有点吃惊，转而攥紧了拳头有点愤怒地想要跳起来给我一拳“你耍我！”

我灵巧地歪头躲过了攻击，按住了高杉的拳头，嘿嘿一笑，懒得解释草莓芭菲在这个时代不会存在的，就说“笨蛋高杉，我又没有说世界上存在草莓芭菲啦！”

“一般来说哪有人会要求别人去找世界上不存在的东西啊。”

“是你太傻了相信阿银了啊。”高杉沉默了下来，虽然气鼓鼓但是在耍无赖的方面他真的只能对银时认输。

“好啦好啦，是银时耍赖在先，当然是你赢了。阿银也会同意和你一起玩啦。”高杉立马从垂头丧气到高兴了起来，小鬼头的快乐就是这么简单的吗？

“我们要一辈子在一起玩，你永远都不能躲着我了，你发誓！”高杉好像觉得我太狡猾了还是有点信不过我，要拉着我发誓。然后又有些气呼呼地咬了我一口，然后抓着我的胳膊看着我的表情，一副我不同意就咬死我的表情。

“行吧行吧，银时发誓一辈子不躲着高杉，一辈子陪着高杉玩。被咬了别咬了，我真的知道错了。”我伸出手骂骂咧咧地推着高杉，高杉笑了起来，和我闹成一团。他也是真的天真，以为发了誓以后就真的是一辈子陪着他了，世事无常，一辈子的事情哪是什么装模作样又不附带负面效果的发誓就能说得准的。阿银我在朝老爹赊账的时候一晚上能以一辈子不喝草莓牛奶发八十个誓了，也就高杉这种小鬼能把这种天真的誓言当个宝贝了，而我一点也没有受这种誓言的约束的打算。不过就算是所谓情人间海誓山盟的起誓最多能证明当时的那个家伙是诚心诚意的想要一生一世，下一秒怎么样都不知道。而我这种情况就更加可悲了，在发誓的时候就知道自己一定会毁约，而且也清楚地知道我们两个绝非一路人。

然而高杉听这种鬼话听得非常高兴，一步三跳地屁颠屁颠跑回去了，我也懒得嘲笑这个小鬼了，我回去躺在床上，郁闷地想改变人生计划大失败，哪有我这种重生以后没有逆袭没有任何进步的男主角啊，而且银魂还是个大男主漫画吧！在郁闷里我迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

醒来看见的不是朴素的松下私塾的宿舍，而是医院洁白的墙壁，刺鼻的消毒水气味传进鼻子，果然刚刚是我做的一个梦吗？空知大猩猩放弃重生套路了啊，因为我这种不上进的人哪怕是快穿到龙傲天身上都懒得去努力的，是发挥不出重生套路的优势的！啊真的是太好了，被反派顺手一刀砍到去重生这么丢人的事情应该也只是我的脑内活动，不会实际画出来作为剧情的！太好了太好了银时我还没有大男主失格！还能名正言顺的在小鬼头面前装逼咯！

我扭头，看见旁边放着的一杯草莓芭菲，让我的呼吸一滞。

“这个人真奇怪，哪有看望病人拿草莓芭菲的啊。”旁边的护士不满地抱怨道。


End file.
